


One Hundred Ways to Say You Care

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ichigo's father being a moron, Isshin's Stupidity, Road Rage, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many ways can you say you care about someone? Maybe in more ways than one hundred. Does it take a thousand ways? Or just one simple sentence saying you care? </p>
<p>Pairings vary & rated T-M. Warnings: yaoi, hentai, fluff, romance, anger, among others. </p>
<p>Characters are listed in order of appearance in the chapter, not as a pairing unless otherwise stated. </p>
<p>Chapters one & two: Shackles & Broken, contains NSFW content, rape, abuse, etc. etc. Rating will change with new chapters added, however!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shackles

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Ichigo hated shackles. Especially ones that prevented him from using his strength and reiatsu. But there he was, locked in a cell with to much time on his hands and unable to do anything until someone came to see him. But boy, he never thought that he'd be kidnapped and help hostage by the one person he thought to be dead since Aizen's defeat...  
>  **Mood:** Hmm.. I don't know. Rage at being captured? Grimmjow's pissed at Ichigo for not finishing any of their battles. Anger, rage, pissy for being bound and captured. I'm gonna have more then one sequel to this, dears. And if I ever write a sequel to this that has rape, smack me, please?  
>  **Alternate Timeline:** Yep. Ichi ain't a Prisoner of War during the Rescue Orihime arc, so I figured "Why the hell not make it so he is one?" Or this can be during the Thousand-Year Blood War arc, whatever makes you happy.  
>  **Characters:** Ichigo Kurosaki, Random healers and servants living in Hueco Mundo, Loly Aivirrne  & Menoly Mallia, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.  
>  **Theme:** Shackles! And I was slightly irritated at Mom earlier.  
>  **Pairings:** Dunno. Implied GrimmIchi? Ichi's a POW, after all.

Ichigo really hated shackles.

Just the thought of them being used on him made him cringe in fear. He would wander away  _from_  the subject of bondage when Keigo brought it up, but he never spoke a word of it.

But here he was: Trapped in Hueco Mundo, or in this case, Hell, with no way out and his hands bound by none other than: Shackles. Jesus fucking Christ, he hated shackles!

When struggling, he'd hurt his wrists, splitting the skin until it bled and someone sent a healer in to apply some salve and bandages to his ruined hands.

He had tired to make an escape, but that was quickly stopped by some black haired bitch and her little blonde friend, the former of the two cursing to herself about someone forcing her to do this to keep Ichigo in check. He also figured out that the shackles around his wrists were made of Sekkiseki, so he was unable to use his powers to try and break the bracelets.

Every time someone came into to feed him or take care of his wounded wrists, he'd ask them who had captured him but got no answer. All he got was a soft spoken "Master will reveal himself when he is ready," each time those  _stupid_  women spoke to him! But at least he knew this person to be a "he" and not a "she." Or so he thought...

He winced as the door across the room opened, the light casting a shadow on the person's front as well as making him close his eyes so he could see in the dark once the door shut.

But it didn't, which worried him, as did the sound of foot steps that were much heavier than the females who said very little to him.

"Well, well... Look what the Shinigami dragged in."

Ichigo's head bolted up and smacked into the wall behind him, eye going wide with shock, anger, and fear. "Y-You! N-no..." He croaked weakly, looking up at the one person he thought wouldn't want anything to do with him since their final battle after Ichigo had saved Orihime from Aizen's clutches.

"Oh? I thought I told you that the next time you heard my name would be your last!" A hand fisted into his hair and pulled, yanking him foward and straining his arms pretty badly. "Well? You gonna give me those fuckin' eyes I hate so much? Tell me how you think we're equal!"

Ichigo let out a shout as he was thrown back into the wall, his head smacking against the hard support behind him again. He blinked away tears of pain and forced himself up onto his knees, then his feet and made sure to get right in Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's face. "Screw you. Send me home, you asshole. I gotta go to school and shit."

Grimmjow just bared his teeth and snarled, hoping to scare Kurosaki enough to get the flithy boy out of his face. It didn't work. "Like hell I will, Kurosaki. You either stay and battle me or die by my blade in front of that little brat you had with you the last time you were here."

Ichigo's body went stiff and his eyes widened, showing his fear.  _'He wouldn't dare kill me in front of Nel!'_

"Hey. Your face is saying "He wouldn't!" But you know what? I  _will_  if you don't make a choice, and soon. _Pantera_ screams for your blood, so be ready to die, Kurosaki!"

With an insane laugh, Grimmjow left him alone and kicked in another nurse. "Heal him! Make sure he'll be alive by tomorrow because I want his ass on the training grounds by noon Human time, you whore."

The servant nodded, quick to work on fixing Ichigo's wrists once more, as well as give him some pills for the headache he now had. "You do not seem to have a concussion, but please be careful tomorrow. Master will not take your weakness so lightly..."

Ichigo bared his teeth at her and growled. " _'Master?'_ " You call him your "master?" Like hell I'll obey any command that leaves that shit hole he calls a mouth. He can go fuck himself for all I care. I ain't doing  _shit_ for that off the barrel ass. Free me and I'll make sure the Soul Society only comes to get Grimmjow."

The nurse shook her head, ignoring his offer. "Master has sent scouts out to the World of the Living and they have given their reports. Master is pleased because the Soul Society has called off their search for you and had their troops return to their home for new orders."

Ichigo didn't dare believe a word she said, shaking his head as if to deny what she was saying. "N-no... You're lying... Renji and Rukia... They couldn't have given up... No..."

"They have. Soul Society has interrogated every one close to you and they have found nothing suspicious about your absence. Now please, it is time for your lunch." With that, the nurse left and was replaced by another woman who was to feed him for that day.

She grabbed the tray of food off the cart and kneeled beside him, holding a roll up to his mouth. "Please eat. You must regain your strength for your battle with Master Jaegerjaquez." Ichigo didn't  _dare_  open his mouth to eat the bread. He would starve himself to death before he could fight Grimmjow.

The feeder left just like the nurse, leaving Ichigo's food before him so he could kick it away with as much force as he could muster in his legs.

He'd die before he would raise his blade to Grimmjow's in a pointless battle with no ryhme or reason.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month was all he had been in Hueco Mundo for. A month away from Karakura, his family, his friends. A month wondering if search parties were still looking for him, trying to find him, trying to save him. A month and he was beaten, broken, ruined, and ready for death to greet him.  
>  **Mood:** Not pleasant, I'll tell ya that. And listening to Disney songs kills the mood of the writing, I'll say that. And I'm... Uncomfortable with this, just a tiny bit... Oh god, I'm nuts...  
>  **Alternate Timeline:** Yep. Ichi ain't a Prisoner of War during the Rescue Orihime arc, so I figured "Why the hell not make it so he is one?" Or this can be during the Thousand-Year Blood War arc, whatever makes you happy.  
>  **Pairings:** There's no GrimmIchi if that's what most of you wanna know. Ichi's a POW, after all. And... Well, usually if you wanna break something, you throw it to the ground to abuse.  
>  Characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Random healers and servants living in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.  
>  **Theme:** Broken. Sometimes... Well, I have no idea what to say!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on deviantART.com under **Arisu-Ami-Chan** June 3, 2012 at 10:23 in the morning and got removed from dA January 7, 2013 at 3:18 in the afternoon.
> 
> I hate dA.

Ichigo gasped and panted for breath, wounds running along his body from his battle with Grimmjow. He hissed in pain as he was forced on to his knees by the aforementioned male yanked him up by his hair.

"Get the fuck up, Kurosaki! Get the fuck up and keep fighting me!" Ichigo gave him a defiant look.

"Go screw yourself, you ass hole. I ain't doin' this anymore. I can't keep going any longer..."

Grimmjow snarled and forced Ichigo to the floor, straddling his person to keep him from wiggling away. "Don't you  _dare_  give me those eyes!  _Don't even think about saying you're to weak._ BRING OUT YOUR BANKAI AND BATTLE ME!"

Ichigo ignored his order, forcing Grimmjow off of him and slowly stood, using Zangetsu as a cane. "You stabbed me in the stomach once, in my leg twice and I think a few of my ribs are broken, you idiot. I lost to much blood and I'm  _light headed_. Why do you think I'm telling you to stop...?"

Ichigo gave Grimmjow such a pathetic gaze and the six foot one inch male got up from his spot and snarled again. "FINE! Leave, you weakling!"

Ichigo waved off his insult like it was nothing, limping out of the simulated blue sky room they had fought in before.

Grimmjow was left howling in rage, breaking anything within his swords reach, angry at the unfinished battle.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was tired. Worn out, sick of having to be Grimmjow's toy. He just wanted to go home to his family, to live a normal life. Or as normal as he could get away with considering he was a Soul Reaper.

He hissed as a nurse wrapped his torso up in some bandages to help keep the stab wound from getting any worse than it already was and to allow time for his ribs to heal. "Please be careful for the next few days."

He nodded and hopped off the examination table, allowing another servant to help him to his bed chambers, Grimmjow having caved to Nel's whining after she had heard Ichigo was locked in shackles in the dark, dank dungeon. Seriously, why the  _hell_  did Aizen have a  _dungeon?_

He didn't want to know, nor did he want to ask, so he kept silent about it. Ichigo flopped down on the bed, groaning as he felt his body twinge in pain from the action. Grimmjow was brutal. Or at least worst than when he battled him during his rescue of Orihime. Talk about anger issues...

Grimmjow on the other hand, roamed the halls of Las Noches with a scowl on his face. Fucking Kurosaki... Fucking weakling... Fucking fucktard didn't know how to stay and fucking battle him!

Grimmjow snarled in rage, punching the wall next to him and ignoring the huge dent he created. Then that fucking green haired brat had to force him to accomadate Kurosaki instead of keep him in the dungeon.

He stormed past the teenagers room before an  _evil_ idea came to mind. Oh, he would get that stupid little punk to listen to him all right. And he'd do it just the way he wanted. He opened the door before him silently with a simple shot of reiatsu and studied the sleeping Ichigo.

Ichigo was dreaming of home. Yuzu's delicous meals, Karin's attitude, and their father's craziness. God, he missed them all so,  _so_ much!

Oddly enough, it felt like his father had thrown him out of bed in an attempt to wake him in his dream and reality, out of character for his usual morning wake up call. "Dad... Lemme sleep in. 's the weekend..."

_"Guess again, Kurosaki!"_ Brown eyes opened at the sound of Grimmjow's voice leaving his father's mouth in his dream, Ichigo struggling to scramble away from the crazed male. "Fuck off, Grimmjow! Seriously, lemme sleep!"

"No. You'll be allowed to fuking sleep when you start to obey me!" The blue haired male snarled, slamming a hand into Ichigo throat and banging his skull into the floor. "When you obey, you get rewarded. You don't and I punish you."

Ichigo clawed at Grimmjow's hand, struggling to free himself and breathe. "Le-let! Go!"

"SHUT! UP!" Grimmjow squeezed his hand tighter, watching as Ichigo's eyes slowly started to grow wide with fear.  _"You'll do well to start listening to your master."_

Ichigo choked softly, weakly clawing at the hand around his throat now, trying to get the angred male to release him. "Le-let..." Ichigo gasped out, wasting more of the air he had left in his lungs, watching as his vision slowly started to fade until Grimmjow had wound his fingers into Ichigo's tattered  _kosode_ and slammed him into the wall.

"Gri-mm! Jo-ow!" Ichigo gasped out, pain racking through his spine. At this rate, Grimmjow would kill him before he could live to see the next day.

"Don't fucking  _look_ at me with those goddamn eyes of yours! I wanna rip your eyes out and stick 'em by my bed with a knife in them! I can stab them all I want, pretend I'm stabbing you!"

At this point, Ichigo was frightened. Sacred. Shit... How in the hell was he gonna get out of this? He didn't have the strenght to kick Grimmjow away nor could he cut himself free with Zangetsu, who was still by the bed against the wall.

The only thing Ichigo really could do was struggle and wiggle to get free. "Lemme go!"

Ichigo winced as Grimmjow forced his skull against th wall, nearly whining at the sharp pain that sang from the base again. "At this rate, you'll give me a concussion before you can fight me!"

"Who said anything about fighting?" Grimmjow muttered, throwing Ichigo on to his hands and knees, and kneeling behind him as he undid his obi.

"Wait, what? Grimmjow, what are you doing?" Ichigo started to crawl across the floor, trying to get away from Grimmjow, who had a grip on his  _hakama_. There was the sound of fabric being ripped and Ichigo was dragged by his ankle towards Grimmjow again.

"You'll do well to fucking  _listen_  to me, Kurosaki. You may think we're equal, but we're not! I  _am_  the fucking king! I  _will_  be obeyed! I  _will_ have order, I will have you, and anyone else who dares look down upon me under my thumb!"

Ichigo was shaking in fear.  _'What am I going to do? I can't escape!'_  He was scared, truly afraid. Grimmjow was a beast. A wolf in sheep's clothing, a dangerous creature...

Grimmjow was hard. By the time he got his  _hakama_ undone, he was dripping and ready to screw that ass before him. This should hopefully teach Kurosaki how to behave...

Before he started, Grimmjow grabbed the ripped back side of Ichigo's uniform and tore it into a few strips, wrapping them over the teen's mouth as a make shift gag.

Ichigo whimpered in fear, the gag over his mouth muffling the sound a bit.  _'Please! No, stop!'_ He thought, eyes frantic and wild with fear and shock as he watched over his shoulder as Grimmjow got settled behind him.

"You should know... Fear's a turn on for me." Grimmjow whispered in his ear, tying Ichigo's hand behind his back to keep him from crawling away.

And then, Ichigo screamed.

Grimmjow hissed behind him as he slowly pushed into the teen, growling deep in his throat.

Ichigo wiggled and screamed behind the gag, trying to get away from Grimmjow but not getting very far.

"QUIET!" Grimmjow roared behind him, anger making his eyes flash dangerously. Ichigo fell silent, crying and shaking under the taller male. It  _hurts!_  How in the hell could he  _not_ be quiet?

"Good boy... Maybe I'll fuck you more often. You're so... Expressive." Grimmjow murmured, already pulling out and ramming his prick back into Ichigo's ass.

After the first few thrusts, Ichigo went numb. He was still crying, but he had fallen silent as Grimmjow continued to rape him.

Grimmjow, when he was close to cumming, bit Ichigo's shoulder once he yanked the stupid top off his torso. He bit down and made Ichigo let out a screaming sob, tears flowing faster as he marked his pet for what he was.

Then Grimmjow came. He cummed enough that as he rode out his orgasm, his sperm leaking from the teenager's bleeding and raw ass.

Ichigo didn't move, even as Grimmjow pulled out and thrusted two fingers inside his bleeding anus to try and remove his seed.

"You understand what I can do to you, now?" Grimmjow growled, noticing how limp the orange haired male's shaft still was. Ichigo franticlly nodded, totally and completely scared out of his mind.

"Good." With a soft snap, the fabric around Ichigo's wrists broke, his arms falling limp at his sides as he was ungaged. "Clean this shit up and fucking shower. You're eating with me tonight."

Ichigo obeyed, having never done anything for someone other than Yuzu. He limped into the bathroom, unaware of Grimmjow setting out a black collar and an Espada uniform for him to wear.

He was broken. Beaten, defeated. Ruined... Ready to die, ready to listen to Grimmjow's orders, if and when they came. This was only the start to Ichigo's obedience and complaniant attitude towards Grimmjow.

He scrubbed his skin until it was red in angry heat and washing, wrapping up in a towel to keep warm as he started to dress, slipping the collar around his neck and leaving the room, a slave to Grimmjow's desire and commands.

If only his  _nakama_  could see him now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta like/don't like the layout here. It's pretty good, but tough to work with if you want to do certain things. I do love that 500,000 word limit, however.


	3. Driving Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's birthdays were nuts, to say the least, but at least this one turned out pretty good. Until 'That which Must not be Spoken Of' happened. Damn Isshin and his craziness.  
>  **Characters:** Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, short appearance of Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, random emergency members.  
>  **Pairings:** None to really list.  
>  **Mood:** Funny, fun, family pretty much.  
>  **Theme:** Ah, reviewing old comments, really. Also, has anyone actually taken the time to do a dA search of their user name? Because I did and I found a lot of works by other people that mentioned my name like a request or a commission I had asked for and pictures that have my user name in the Artist's Comments done by the group of guys  & gals I know, but I also found things like art inspired by things I've colored for my friends. It's weird, I know, but you never know what you'll really find if you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an awesome lady by the name of **dreaminxinxlife** on deviantART. She had drawn a picture of Ichigo and Isshin in the car, Ichigo driving and at the time, I had written a short drabble in the comments and never expanded upon it until now. So this is the expanded version of that comment!
> 
> So, do links work here at all? Can I give you guys a link and let y'all use it like it's honey in tea? 'cause if they show up in the HTTP format, I will link you to hell and back with information!

**Sunday afternoon, July 15th**  
  
"So you mind telling me what happened again?"  
  
"I was punching my father in the head when I managed to ram into the damn pole, okay?!"  
  
"Why were you punching your father?"  
  
"Because he is an idiot, all right?! If you had to handle his crap for the past nine years, you would wanna hit him, too!"  
  
"Look, what happens in your family  _stays_  in your family, kid."   
  
Isshin pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that even thought Ichigo respected the law, there was only so much of the police and their frustration he could handle. "Ichigo, call Yuzu and tell her we'll be late. I'll handle the rest of this."  
  
Ichigo gave a look of pure joy at that before jogging away from the mess of police cars, an ambulance, and their ruined mini-van.  
  
It had started out as a simple outing an hour earlier. Isshin treated Ichigo to a nice birthday lunch at his son's favorite Chinese place, Ichigo getting a rather cryptic (and strange, as far as he was concerned) fortune cookie.  
  
 _"'A car crash in unavoidable in your future.'"_ Ichigo read, frowning at the slip of paper. "What a load of bullshit."  
  
"Ichigo, watch your mouth. You may be eighteen, but you're in public."  
  
"Sorry dad, but this fortune is so... Well,  _stupid_  for lack of a better term. I'm not going to crash the car."  
  
"And I trust you. Just try to relax, okay?" Isshin said, settling the bill and tossing Ichigo the car keys. "I did promise, after all."  
  
"Sweet! Let's go, dad!"   
  
Isshin chuckled and guided his son to the car, settling in the passenger seat. "You remember what to do, right?"  
  
"Yes, dad." Ichigo muttered, starting the mini van and shutting the radio off to focus.  _'Just relax, Ichigo.'_  He told himself, slowly pulling out.  
  
At least until his father started cheering and shouting about how proud he was of his son for being able to drive and that he was a man at last and: "Masaki, Ichigo is driving a car! I am so proud of him!"  
  
"DAD! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ichigo screamed, glaring at his father and punching the man in the eye, now officially pissed since he had been so normal since he had awoken that morning!  
  
Then the car veered off the street, up the curb and into a lamp post, the front of the car ruined from the crash and air bags released.  
  
The emergency services were called, as was the electric company to repair the pole, cops interviewing Ichigo and EMTs tending to his moronic father an hour later after lunch.   
  
"Yuzu, hey, calm down. Everything is fine. Why don't you hand the phone to Karin, hmm?"  
  
"Ichi-nii! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" She shrieked into the phone, making him wince and yank his cell phone away from his ear.   
  
"Dad was pulling his stupid father act and all I did was punch him! The car veered off the road and into a damn lamp post, okay?! Dad has  black eye and EMTs are treating him! I'm perfectly okay, save for a couple bruises from impact, so please calm Yuzu and tell her?"  
  
Karin agreed, albeit grudgingly, and hung up, and Ichigo returned to his father, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Dad, sorry about punching you..."  
  
"It's all right, Ichigo. It was my fault for yelling and shouting, so don't worry about it." He apologized, patting his son's leg once he sat beside him at the request of an EMT.  
  
"Next time you are in the car with me, shut the hell up, dad." Ichigo grumbled, letting the woman give him a rather... Grope filled exam to make sure he was all right. Jesus, what was with woman being all touchy feel-y with him these days?  
  
"All right, you two. You can get a ride home with my partner since you both seem to be pretty okay." An officer said, stepping forward to talk to Isshin. "Try not to distract your son again while he's driving, sir. It could have ended a lot worse than just the car around a lamp post."  
  
Isshin nodded and sighed, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "We're both safe and all right, that's all that matters right now, Ichigo."  
  
The orange haired man nodded, just relaxing against his father. "Can we go home now? I just want to comfort Yuzu and crash for a while."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Ichigo." Isshin guided him up and over to the police car, both slipping into the back and settling in, the ride home silent and calm compared to the "Incident" that just happened.  
  
In Ichigo's eyes, it wasn't that bad a birthday. Better than the last eight years at least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original picture: http://dreaminxinxlife.deviantart.com/art/Ichigos-driving-lessons-187118424  
> Original comment: http://comments.deviantart.com/1/187118424/1753512565


	4. Oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's reflection on his childhood and how he always use to love anything flavored Orange.  
>  **Characters:** Kurosaki Ichigo, mention of Kurosaki Masaki  
>  **Theme:** Orange. Mind you, the fruit not the color.  
>  **Mood:** Sorta happy, sorta thoughtful.  
>  **Pairings:** None to list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that started it all, Oranges. And thank you guys for the kudos! They make me so happy when I get up! Thank you everyone for all the kudos! *sends hugs and snacks to all*

He loved oranges. The fruit, mind you. Never-mind the fact his own hair was orange! But he loved the tang of citrus on his tongue as he bit into the fruit. Even as a kid, he adored the fruit and went for a month eating only eating the orange Froot Loops for breakfast.

At least until his mom explained how eating only the orange ones wouldn't help him focus in school and help him grow big and strong enough to protect Karin and Yuzu. He stopped after that, since after all, she was his mom and his mom was amazing like that.

And the only way he would take his medicine as a child was if it was flavored orange or mixed with orange juice. Even today, he still ate an orange every morning on the way to school because he simply loved the fruit and the memories biting into it brought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna see how the whole summary box looks without my using the word summary since the word summary is already above the box. Hopefully, it looks good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting on more sites and it's tough to juggle them all, really...


End file.
